The present system relates generally to the art of flooring gratings. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flooring grating wherein the bearing members of the grating are retained in a predetermined-spaced relationship by interconnecting members including cooperating key rod members and lock rod members adhesively bonded together.
Flooring gratings have long found application in industrial and agricultural environments. They are typically utilized where traction and wear resistance is necessary or where an elevated floor surface is needed for drainage space. Flooring gratings are commonly constructed of steel, aluminum alloys, or reinforced fiberglass. The flooring gratings generally comprise a series of parallel, elongated bearing members of various cross-sectional forms which are interconnected at generally regularly-spaced intervals with laterally extending cross-members. The flooring gratings are usually designed to be supported at the ends of the bearing members or at regularly spaced intervals so as to have a free span between the supports.
There are several methods currently utilized for securing the cross-members to the bearing members to provide a flooring grating having the required spacing of bearing members. In one method, the cross-members are positioned transversely between the bearing members through apertures adapted to receive the cross-members. Each of the cross-members is then suitably bonded to each of the bearing members at their respective junctions. However, in addition to other problems with this particular structure and method, assembly time is increased thereby raising manufacturing costs accordingly. Additionally, this type of grating often does not exhibit the structural integrity of mechanical spacers and is not able to withstand as much stress. Furthermore, should it be necessary to cut out various sections of the flooring grating, the flooring grating will disassemble unless the cross-members and bearing members are securedly attached at each and every junction. In addition, after the stress of extended use, the individual bonds may eventually break down wherein the grating will disassemble.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,768 to Wiechowski et al. discloses a resin-bonded fiberglass grating wherein dowel rods are adhesively attached to elongated beams. The grating is assembled and then glue is applied on each of the dowel rods at the intersection of the dowel rods with the beams. In addition to other problems, some of which were discussed above, this disclosure requires that the adhesive or glue be applied after the grating is assembled at each of the dowel rod and beam intersections and that then the adhesive be heated. In metal gratings, the bonding is often accomplished by spot welding techniques.
An example of the use of mechanical spacers is U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,383 to Diebold et al. which discloses a metal grating having a plurality of parallel bearing members and cross-members passing laterally through longitudinally spaced holes in the bearing members. Separate spacer members are provided for maintaining the spacing between adjacent pairs of bearing members. The spacer members are held in place by compressing the bearing members and the spacer members. This is accomplished by the use of self-tapping screws cooperating with the outer bearing members and cross members. In addition to other problems, if a portion of the assembled flooring grating, including the self-tapping screws, is cut away, the flooring grating will disassemble as the spacer members are no longer retained in position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 469,519 to Hale, a metallic jail grating is disclosed utilizing a key bar and lock bar combination to retain the vertical jail bars in a predetermined spaced relationship. However, in addition to other problems, the key bar and the lock bars are not bonded together. The terminal ends of the key bar and lock bar combination are secured in a suitable manner to the side of the grating or the walls of the jail cell. Accordingly, if a section of the grating were cut away near the side of the grating, the grating might disassemble.
The present invention solves these and many other problems associated with currently available flooring gratings.